Tamal
Tamal is a Shape-Shifter werewolf from South America. He is over 140 years old and now lives as one of the only alpha werewolves in the World. Tamal is also semiromantically involved with the third original in his kind known as Eve. Biography Early life 140 years earlier, Alima lived in a tribe somewhere in South America. His mother was a beautiful women until she made her first encounter with Joham, a vampire came across her and seduced her. Tamal was originally supposed to be a half-vampire, half-human hybrid until his mother was bitten by one of the tribesmen (who was revealed to be Werewolf). After been bitten through her pregnancy, Tamal's half-human side was turned into a werewolf. Even though his mother made it through her transformation as a werewolf, but she wasn't strong enough to survive Tamal's birth. Tamal was born a natural way, and came to being at the physical age of 3 years within a week. However, he was all alone for centuries. During the early 1900's, Tamal learned how to control his vampire and werewolf side. As a hybrid, he could eat human food and blood. Rather than killing humans and animals, Tamal usually drank blood bags from hospitals and vets. In 1939, Tamal finally came across Nahuel, Hulien, Maysum, Jennifer, and Serena. They offered to join the coven, but Tamal decided to remain on his own as nomad. Over the years, he traveled to Forks where he was been chased by a local vampire assassin. During the chase, he encountered a young girl named Jayden Noel and accidentally bit her since he mistaken her as a vampire. Tamal fled the scene while Jayden was transformed into a werewolf rather than a vampire. ''Morning Moon'' Tamal made his first appearance in Morning Moon comes to visit Renesmee at her party along with Nahuel and the rest of his coven. Since Jayden and her pack were on the move in hunting Renesmee, Tamal explained his story of what happened in the past. He also told the Cullens and the wolves that he is declaring the return of the children of the moon since he found a way how these immortals can control their emotions in the form of a wolf. After Nahuel and his coven leave, Tamal didn't take part in the battle when Jayden led her pack to attack the Cullens and the Quileute wolves of La Push. After the battle was over, Tamal appeared and convinced Jayden to stop fighting since the Volturi tricked her and that they would soon kill her if she survived. Jayden was so upset and quickly realized that not only the Volturi were her enemies, but all vampires in general. After she left, Tamal had a small word with Renesmee and explained that one day, he would try to break the war between the both immortal species. ''Crescent Moon'' He appeared in the novella where he travels to Europe in search of answers of how the Children of the Moon were made. Hoping to avoid vampires that would dare cross his path, Tamal discovered a rare moon-shaped diamond called the Lunar Diamond in a hidden cave. When he touched it, he saw a flashback of a group of hooded figures that were revealed to be witches and used their powers to create this diamond. Eventually, the diamond was soon found by a young man named David Antonius was the one touched the diamond which turned him into the first Child of the Moon. Realizing that this diamond was connected to the curse and the moon, Tamal shattered it. Later life It is unknown if Tamal and Eve ever became full mates. With Tamal's opportunity to recreate werewolves, he started building a pack for each side of America, starting with the southern pack, followed by the Western Pack, Northern Pack and the Eastern Pack. Physical appearance He is described by Renesmee Cullen as fairly young with warm, carmel skin. He has eyes the colour of dark amber and short black hair. Traits of species Tamal is the first male vampire-werewolf hybrid. He resembles as human when he transforms in his werewolf side and has the same temperature as one. He is also immortal, he continued growing at a rapid rate after birth and became a three year old only a week after birth. He can also produce werewolf and vampire venom able to turn humans into each immortal race. He has the same abilities of a werewolf which are stronger than newborns. Diet Tamal spent nearly 140 years as a hybrid and can survive from drinking blood or flesh for a few decades. He can drink anytime he prefers, and is stronger then Werewolf or Vampire. Powers Tamal is the first Hybrid of his species in all of existence, and because he's a hybrid, he inherents powers of both Vampires and Werewolves to its greatest degrees. The basic powers he does possess are Hybridized strength, speed, senses, healing factor, accelerated regeneration and durability. Tamal is the second most powerful Hybrid in the world. While he is weaker, Tamal is the only hybrid in existence who can produce both vampire and werewolf venom. Meaning he is able to procreate both species with a bite, and the very future of the Children of the Moon relies on him. Gallery hybridfight.JPG|Tamal fights Eve in hybrid form manthanwolf.JPG|Tamal in hybrid form Tamalh.JPG|Tamal's hybrid tamalinchange.JPG|Tamal in mid-transformation into Hybrid Appearances *''Morning Moon'' *''Crescent Moon'' Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Hybrid Type